Reverse
by DramioneLurver
Summary: What if when Willow does the reversal spell to end the spell to have her will be done, the effects of said spell are still in effect? Goes AU at the end of Something Blue. Spuffy!
1. Prologue

Summary: What if, when Willow does the reversal spell to end the spell to have her will be done, the effects of said spell are still in effect??

Disclaimer: Um, okay.

Joss Whedon: super genius, almighty creator of Buffy, owner of all Spike goodness, all with the money having, establishes canon, male.

Me: still a student, not half as creative, merely human, owns nothing, only dreams of owning Buffy characters, rather not with the money having, picks what I want to accept as canon and writes fanfic to happily ignore the rest, female.

You sure we're not the same? Yeah, me too. It's very difficult…

A/N: Okay… so, I've been rather absent in the FF world of late due to sickness, but I've had this lil puppy sitting around on my flashdrive for months now and it's nagging has finally won me over. I'm completely obsessed with the episode 'Something Blue' and this lil scenario is one that came to me when I first saw the episode oh so long ago. So, tell me what you guys think!

Willow's eyes widened as she magically appeared in the dark crypt where her friends were currently struggling with demons. Was that Spike Buffy was kissing on the floor? Ekk! She closed her eyes, desperately trying to picture the page of the book where she had gotten the spell from, searching to remember the words to the reversal spell. Oh, thank the stars.

"Let the healing power begin

Let my will be safe again

As these words of peace are spoken,

Let this harmful spell be broken!"

She opened her eyes again as she finished the spell that would make this whole mess go away. Wait a second… she blinked, many times. This wasn't right. Nothing had changed! Xander and Anya were still fighting off demons and the blonde couple was still making out on the floor.

"Buffy!" shouted Xander, needing the assistance of his super-powered friend. She reluctantly parted from Spike, remembering that her friends needed her help. She jumped to her feet, pulling the vampire up with her.

He retreated to the side as she joined the fight. Willow saw him watch the Slayer nervously, his hands twitching as if he was only barely restraining himself from throwing punches by her side.

"What's going on?" she begged of the nonresponsive air. Evidently, Anya had heard her.

"You called Xander a demon magnet. Now he is!" the ex-demon glared at her for a moment before rushing back to her boyfriend. Willow's eyes widened again. Uh oh. How was she supposed to stop this? She already did the counter spell, but that must have simply taken away her ability to have her will be done. Right now, they needed protection. Unfortunately, the group had backed themselves into a tight spot.

"We need to get out of here!" Xander shouted.

"Well, glad you're here to point that out for all of us!" Spike retorted from the sidelines. "Care to suggest how w– _Oi_!"

Buffy slammed her fist into the side of a demon's face before spinning around to face her fiancé.

"You got an idea honey?"

The vampire ran to the back of the room. "Yeah!" he pulled up a sheet of metal from the floor, revealing a passageway beneath the ground. "This should lead us to the sewers. We can escape through there!"

The two shared excited grins.

"C'mon Xander!" Buffy shouted, kicking another demon square in the chest while grabbing Anya's upper arm, forcing her to spin around and follow the sprinting Slayer. Xander ducked a swing from a rather nasty-looking demon before doing the same.

"Hurry up, Red!" Spike shouted to the shock-frozen witch. She quickly stumbled forward as Xander jumped down the hole first, landing ten feet below and tucking into a roll. He quickly stood and caught his girlfriend. Anya stood up so the two of them could grab Willow's legs as Buffy lowered her friend into the hole. Spike then scooped his girlinto his arms and she promptly gave him a quick kiss. He leapt down, somehow closing the door above him, and landed on his two feet.

"I can't see anything!" Anya whined.

"This way," Spike declared, enhanced vampire sight guiding him to the sewer entrance. He lowered Buffy to her feetbut grabbed her hand, pulling her after him. Buffy grabbed Willow's hand behind her and the five formed a chain. When they reached the tunnels, everyone began to run, all hands dropping except those between the two couples. Spike led them through twists and turns.

"Where we headed?" he asked.

"Um…" Buffy thought fast. "Will, do you think you could fix the demon issue?"

Possibilities spun through her head. "Uhh… maybe," Willow panted. She was tired from all of the running. "I could try doing a protection spell… But, uh, I'll need stuff… I have some back at the dorms…"

"Ol' UC Sunnydale it is."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon is Einstein among TV show writers, creating masterpieces like Buffy with such magnificent characters like Spike. And, uh, me? I'm Einstein at ignoring everything that I wish doesn't exist and happily making do. That's about as far as our similarities go.

A/N: So, thanks to all my reviewers!!! You guys brighten up my days, which have seen some serious gloom lately. I'm sick and all right now, so that isn't exactly helping the writing process, but luckily I have some of this particular fic already typed up! So, here is the next portion. A big gigantic thanks towards my fabulous beta Molly! You deserve cookies! Anyways… hope you all enjoy the newest addition! Oh, and it's longer, so yay! Oh, and, in the spirit of Thanksgiving everyone, I wish you a happy "ritual sacrifice… with pie!" Courtesy of Anya, of course! Everyone gonna watch 'Pangs'? Know I am. 

Soon the group had reached the campus, all of them thoroughly exhausted except the super-powered blondes. Both were extending their senses, searching for any traces of other demons after Xander. When they got to the sewer entrance nearest to Buffy and Willow's dorm, Spike suddenly stopped.

"Go on first, pet. I'll go after the others. Make sure no baddies come."

"You couldn't even fight them if they did!" Buffy cried in protest.

"I'll go!" exclaimed Xander, anxious to escape the never-ending attack of demons.

The brunette boy scrambled up the ladder, his girlfriend not far behind. Willow, still confused by all the strange events, dazedly followed.

"Oh well," Spike smirked at his fiancée. "C'mon then."

Buffy grinned, jumping into his arms. He gave her a couple of quick kisses before leaping up and landing on the green grass above. The other three had already started towards the dorms, so Spike bounded after them, still clutching Buffy against his chest.

"I hope Willow's able to fix this up," Buffy commented, running her fingers across the vampire's shirt as they entered the building.

"Me too, luv."

They quickly arrived at the dorm where Willow, Xander, and Anya had just disappeared moments before. Spike kicked the door shut after him and droppedBuffy onto her bed before turning to Willow, who was rummaging in the trunk at the end of her bed. She pulled out a book, the title proclaiming 'Defensive Magicks', and flipped through the pages. Xander and Anya were sitting on Willow's bed, hands clasped as they caught their breath. Both couples stared anxiously at the witch, waiting for her to find something, waiting for her –

"Ah ha!" she yelled triumphantly, fingers running down the words of a suitable spell. She then pulled out various objects: a few candles, matches, a glass container of what seemed to be colored sand, a few sprigs of an unidentified herb, a ceramic bowl, and a vial of some amber liquid.

Leaving the trunk open, she scrambled up and gathered her things.

"Uh," she shot her head up, "Xander, you need to, um, sit here, yeah, cross your legs pretzelly. Anya, could you, um, pour this in a circle around Xander for me?" She pointed Xander to a rug next to the bed and handed Anya the glass container of sand. The ex-demon gladly took it and easily laid a perfect circle of the red dust on the floor.

"Prayer to Isis?" she asked Willow. The witch nodded, surprised that the other woman knew the spell for a second before thinking, 'Duh. Only a thousand plus years of practice.' She handed her the candles, and, as expected, the ex-demon placed them in the correct spots. Three candles spaced evenly throughout the circle. Willow beckoned Spike and Buffy toward her. "Here, um," she handed them both a couple of matches. "When I say so, light your candles at the same time." She handed another match to Anya, before taking the clay bowl and glass vial of scented oil into her hands.

"Okay," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Oh goddess Isis, to thee I pray,"

She opened her eyes and tilted the glass vial into the bowl, amber liquid pouring out, following her circular motion to form a single layer of oil along the bottom of the bowl. Its soft scent waftedthrough the room. Reaching for a match, she nodded her head at Spike, Buffy and Anya and the four of them struck their matches against their jeans, letting four flames light the room.

"Let my wishes be granted this day,"

Xander watched as the three candles were lit simultaneously and the bowl in Willow's hands suddenly seemed to be full of fire. The scent of the sweet oil perfumed the air as faint smoke gently twisted through the room.

"Upon this vessel thy blessing bestow,"

She lowered the ceramic bowl into Xander's hands.

"That no longer shall evil beings it know,"

She grabbed the herbs from off her desk and held them in her outstretched hand.

"When demons' eyes it fall upon,"

Her fingers curled, crushing the springs within her palm.

"Let all their senses and sight be gone,"

Taking a deep breath, she turned her hand over, letting the bits of herb fall into the ceramic bowl.

"So mote it be."

The flames grew intense, licking up the pieces, before suddenly going completely out. Anya, Spike, and Buffy took their signal to blow out their individual candles. The room was silent and dark, only lit by the little light coming through the windows before Willow flicked the switch.

"So…" Buffy started, tossing her match across the room and into the trash. "What'd that do again?"

"It called to the Egyptian goddess Isis to not let demons sense or see Xander anymore," Anya declared.

"So, no more demons?" Xander asked hopefully, standing up and handing Willow her bowl.

"Yep!" Willow responded with a smile. Then she frowned. "If I did this one right…"

"Don't worry, Will," Buffy patted her friend's shoulder. "You're the best at magic."

The redhead raisedher eyebrows as Buffy went back to Spike's side, taking his hand and smiling sweetly. "Something like that," the witch muttered.

"Yeah, Wills. I may be all fixed up, but Giles is still blind and – " Xander motioned crazily to the blonde couple. "Uh-ah!"

"What's with that anyways?" the confused girl asked with a grimace.

"You said that Buffy should marry Spike, so now they're all with the engagements."

Buffy's ears perked up at the word 'engagements' and pulled Spike towards Willow. "Oh! Will, lookie!!!" she grinned at her best friend. "Spike asked me to marry him!" she held out her left hand, showing off the huge metal ring on her finger. Spike smiled at his fiancée, slinging his arm around her shoulders and dropping a kiss to her forehead.

"Uh, that's, uh, um, very, uh, nice," Willow managed. It was the strangest thing in the world to see the two of them acting that way.

"Oh Willow!" Buffy cried out, tossing her arms around the redhead. "I'm so glad you think so. Because I want you to be my maid of honor!"

"Oh, really?" Willow blushed and excitedly hugged back the blonde.

"Of course, silly! It's practically in the best friend handbook!" Buffy replied happily, not yet letting go of the witch.

"C'mon, kitten," Spike grinned as he looked upon the two girls, "I think Red's turnin' blue."

As Buffy blushed and released her Slayer-powered grip, Willow was reminded that the wedding she had almost gotten excited about was A) between Spike and Buffy and B) fake. Or rather – spell induced. She shakily smiled at her best friend. Before turning to Anya and Xander.

"Got any more ideas, Will?" Xander pleaded.

"About those two? I have no idea. Giles doesn't know anything?" Xander shook his head. "You say Giles is blind? Maybe we should fix that first."

"We were gonna do a General Reversal Spell for ol' Rupes," Spike spoke up, "but Goldilocks says they're all out of Tagas Root at the Magic Shop.'

Buffy nodded, turning around in Spike's arms so she could face her friends as she spoke. "Yep, they said they should have more… tomorrow? Yeah, tomorrow, I think."

Willow looked surprised. "You guys… were going to do a spell to help Giles… with a spell? Like, a magic sorts of spell?"

"Well, yeah," Spike responded nonchalantly, "It's not like you're the only one that can do magic, Red. I've used magic a few times in the past. 'Member that spell with Dru? I know how to use magic, just don't trust it, s'all."

As he spoke, Buffy began to pout and fidget in the vampire's arms.

"Um, okay. Maybe we should look for a different spell then, something we can do now." Willow turned her attention back to Xander and Anya as she talked.

Spike turned his attention back to his fiancée, noticing that she seemed uncomfortable in his arms_._ He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, leaning his head down and laying a few kisses on her neck. "Watsa matter?" he whispered in her ear.

She shrugged him off and he frowned. "Hey, hey, what's wrong, sweetheart?" he raisedhis right hand to her chin, directing her face so he could see her eyes. She still refused to look at him.

"So, to G-man's?" Xander summarized after listening to Willow's rambles about not having the right books.

"Yeah, we better get going. It's a long walk." Willow turned to follow Xander and Anya out the door before stopping in the doorway and looking back at the blonde couple. Buffy seemed nervous and Spike concerned. It really looked like he cared what was bothering the blonde Slayer.

"You guys coming?" she asked.

Spike looked up at her for a second before returning his gaze to the troubled girl at arm's length. "We'll be right behind you, Red."

Through neither of them were even looking at her, the young girl smiled softly in response before quietly shutting the door behind them.

Xander and Anya were waiting for her at the end of the hallway.

"Where're the Buffster and Captain Peroxide?" Xander quipped with a frown. "Don't think it's a good idea to let those two alone in a room with a bed right now!"

Anya grinned. "Well, they obviously are quite taken with each other, so Xander does have a point. But hey, with both of them receiving orgasms, I bet they'll be much easier to be around. Get some of that tension out of the air. Though I bet the se-"

"You know," Willow interrupted loudly, "it looked like something was up. They just need to talk for a minute. Let's get started towards Giles'."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been sick for quite a while now, and thing aren't looking up yet. My neurologist has me taking this new prescription though, so I'm hoping for the best. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the next portion of this tale, one of my personal favorite parts!!! Tell me if you like and I'll give you a holiday cookie! I hope you all have a very happy holiday and new year!

Inside the dorm room, Spike sat down on the bed, pulling his girl onto his lap and twisting her body sideways so he could look at her. She still refused to meet his gaze. He lifteda hand to her hair, fingers sliding through the golden locks in a gentle caress. "C'mon, pet, talk to me. I don't want you to be upset."

The Slayer let out a little sigh. "It's just… you… you really loved her, didn't you? For, like, over a hundred years. And she, well, she was like you. You know, a vam-"

Buffy's nervous rant was interrupted by Spike's fingertips on her lips. She finally turned to look at her and was surprised to see him smiling.

"Luv," he couldn't stop grinning like a teenage fool, "Is this about Dru?"

Buffy let her gaze wander again, not able to look into his eyes. "Well, maybe… yeah."

"Oh, sweets, she's got nothing on you," he whispered.

"Really?" The edges of Buffy's mouth almost curved into a smile.

"Definitely."

They were both grinning now. Until Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her head to his, instantly joining their mouths. He eagerly responded, keeping her close to him as their kiss continued.

"Hey, luv," Spike mumbled in between quick kisses to her lips. He then moved his ministrations across her jaw and cheek to her ear. She moaned softly. "You know who we haven't told the big news yet?" he whispered in her ear, lovingly nibbling at it. Silent, she waited for him to answer his own question.

"Your mum."

"Oh!" Buffy let out an excited squeal. "Spike, I can't believe I didn't think of her right away! I can't wait to tell her! She is going to be ecstatic. You know," She grinned at him. "She's always liked you."

He grinned, happy to see his girl happy again. She leaped from his lap and grabbed his hand, immediately intertwining their fingers.

"Let's go tell her right now! On the way to Giles'!"

His Slayercertainly was a lively pick, but as his thumb ran over her fingers that he held in his right hand, his brain began turning.

"You wanna tell her now?" he asked, a little startled at the unexpected wish.

"If that's okay with you," she replied shyly, eyes still sparkling.

Spike let his tongue run along the underside of his teeth. "Okay," he agreed, "But we gotta make another stop first."

The blonde couple walked hand in hand down Sunnydale's moonlit streets, a comfortable silence nestled between them. The slightly taller vampire was leading the way, but their stroll across the town did not seem to have a predesigned destination. Buffy wondered where the vampire had wanted to go so badly that they had to put off visiting her mom and telling her the good news. As they turned down a rather unfriendly alley, she broke the silence.

"Spike, where are we going?"

The vampire had a foolish grin slapped on his face, one which had been irremovable since he first thought up his grand idea. "It's a surprise," he responded, wiggling his eyebrows. When they reached a doorway at the end of the alley, he stopped, raising a hand to her cheek. "You just stay here for a second like a good lil Slayer."

She paused and he gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be out soon."

"Okay," she sighed and leaned against the building wall as he disappeared behind the door.

After making sure the door was shut, Spike sauntered through the back room and down the stairs to the basement, punching in the four digit code required to open the modern and rather out-of-place looking door. A soft beep filled the air and Spike pushed the door open.

"Welcome to Taldrea's – " a smooth, feminine voice drifted through the room alongside a pleasant aroma.

"Save the speech, Tal," Spike interrupted. The figure behind the counter snapped her head up at the sound of his voice, bright purple eyes sparkling like glitter, accentuated against her deep blue skin and dark black curls that framed her face and trailed down her back.

"Spike!" she exclaimed, smile reveling pearly white, seemingly human teeth. She set down the amulet she had been holding between her long fingers. "It's been years! Where ever have you been? If I wasn't so excited to see you, I might just slice your head off for staying away for so long!"

She spoke in a playful tone, but, as always, her words were serious.

"Sorry 'bout that, Tal. Been busy."

"For half a century?" she questioned, small lips still curved in a smile. "I did hear you've done tons of other things. Though, why didn't you come tell me yourself? I had to hear it all from the girls. My, my. Another Slayer in New York, I heard? But that was ages ago. I do wish you had come to me after your poor Drusilla's injury in Prague. That tale was particularly nasty. Though I hear the two of you have finally taken a break. This one sounds permanent, too. You know, I always did say she wasn't right for you. It's a good thing you can go around and see what else is waiting in the world."

Spike smiled; Tal always did enjoy her gossip. Leaning against the counter, he proudly announced, "Actually, that's why I'm here."

"Oh?" her eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, ya see… there's this bird…"

"Moving past ol' Dru already? Why Spike, I am so glad!"

"Actually," his tongue ran between his teeth and she seemed excited to hear the new gossip. "She's the reason we broke up in the first place."

Tal's eyes widened, hands clasping together in delight. "Oh, do tell! Who is this gal?"

"You're never gonna believe this… but, have you heard of the latest Slayer in town?"

Her mouth split open, eyes glittering like the night sky. "No. Way."

Spike raisedhis eyebrows and smirked.

"Now that is a story I need to hear!" Tal exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I'll tell you it soon," Spike promised, "But first I need a favor."

"I'll keep you to that," she promised in return. "Now, what is it you need? Is it for yournew girlie?" she grinned broadly, falling in love with the idea of a vampire and Slayer together. Not even a souled vampire, the whole package. How powerful a match. Such possibilities… "A nice necklace perhaps?"

For a moment, Tal swore a blush had risen to the vampire's cheeks, but that was physically impossible. Though he was definitely nervous.

"Actually," he started for the third time that night, "I need a ring."

Tal gasped, pleasantly surprised. Suddenly her hands tingled, mind spinning through the items in the back room and littering her numerous shelves and cupboards, aching to find the perfect ring.

"For…?"

Spike nodded, still too embarrassed to speak.

"Oh, I _so_ need to hear this one! And I expect to be invited!"

"'Course," the vampire grinned again, composing himself. "Think you got anything?"

Tal's eyes flashed pure silver. "Oh, I don't just 'got anything'. Tal's got the _perfect_ thing." She grinned. "Wait here."

She whisked away to the adjoining room, long black dress flowing behind her. "Let me see…" his vamp hearing allowed him to hear her mutter to herself. A wide variety of rings rested on the shelves.

"White gold or yellow gold?" she called.

"Err…" Spike wasn't sure.

"Oh, silver," Tal decided. "Oh, yes."

Spike bit his lower lip as he waited.

"Eye color?" Tal demanded.

"Green," Spike automatically called back. Yes, green, that darkened with passion when she fought and shone brilliantly when she was especially angry. Green like the ever changing, ever constant colors of the season-painted hills of the countryside where he used to stay during his summers as a youth. Green like the rice fields of China. Green like… "Like emeralds."

"Hm…" Tal let ring after ring pass through her hands. Suddenly, an idea struck her mind. She turned around and appeared in the doorway, needing to look the vampire in they eye as she asked this particular question.

"Would she mind if it wasn't exactly… normal?" Tal's eyes flashed again as she spoke.

Spike was unsure.

"Here, let me show you what I have in mind." Tal retreated back into the other room, this time searching in the closet in the corner. She opened her trunk and rummaged through the contents until she held a small, eloquently carved box made of a dark wood. She smiled and returned to the waiting vampire.

"This," she explained, opening the wooden lid, "is a very special ring." From within the wooden box she retrieved another box, its plain, unadorned wood a smooth black hue. "The metal and jewel are only found in my home dimension, as is the wood. Here, take a look."

She handed him the box, which fit snuggly in his palm, and waited earnestly for his pale fingers to open it.

When he did, his mouth immediately fell open in wonder and awe. It was the most beautiful ring he had ever seen. The band seemed to be made of silver, yet Tal said the metal was not such an Earthly element. Indeed, it was brighter than silver, reminding him of the flashes of Tal's eyes more than anything else. It seemed to be sparkling, luminous. Along its side seemed to lay an engraved inscription, the elegant foreign symbols shining white. The band was not connected in a perfect circle, but rather the ends seemed to cross each other beneath the stone that perfected the piece. It was no color Spike had ever seen before, a brilliant blend of deep blue and purple streaked with white. But the colors weren't stationary; to the contrary, they seemed to flow like liquid fire captured within a transparent gem. The stone itself was cut in a peculiar yet appealing manner, forming the shape of a pointed oval, like an eye.

"You like?" Tal asked, knowing the answer as her eyes sparkled again.

"What does the inscription mean?"

"Noticed that, did you? It's in the language of my people. I guess a translation would be: 'I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine.' The stone is the traditional jewel of choice among my people, kind of similar to the diamond among yours. It is a symbol of life and love. The band is actually incomplete, as the ring has a second half: a wedding band."

She reached into the box she had retrieved from the back room and pulled out another box, relatively the same size as the one Spike held in his hand, but slightly longer. She opened it to reveal two rings, one consisting of a single band, the other of two. Her long fingers delicately lifted the smaller one, showing it to him. It was made of the same silver-looking material as the first one, and more white symbols ran along the outside. The symmetrical opposite of its pair, the ends of the band crossed at the same place. "When the rings connect, the ends join together," Tal explained, "Forming a… well, an infinity symbol that's bended at the middle point to form two circles flat against each other. Here on Earth the symbol represents infinity, but in my dimension it's used more like how you Eartheans use the heart: as a symbol of love."

Spike easily saw that the rings could connect, with the engagement ring's stone at the symbol's middle point. The second ring also had six small, black stones placed symmetrically on either side of the meeting point in a fashion that they would extend from the center jewel when the two rings were joined.

"What does this one read?" Spike questioned.

"It actually completes the first ring's inscription, translating as: 'Since the beginning, until the end, for ever and for always.' It's symbolic of the love the couple shares, likewise of how, like the infinity symbol and circle itself, their love is without beginning and without end." Tal replaced the small wedding band and picked up the larger one. "Its male companion is merely the same design, with the two parts of the infinity symbol already joined, a single black stone on the other side of the middle point, the same inscription starting at one end of the stone and flowing in one sentence to the other end."

"Wow," Spike breathed. "They're perfect."

Tal smiled. "Glad you think so. They could never be anything less."

"How much are they?"

"A pretty penny, so to speak. And though I do owe you for that time in 1929… I could use some of the money."

"Just take it from my account. I trust you."

"Not like you'd notice ten grand missing anyways." Tal laughed. Spike joined in.

"Tal, I doubt I'd notice a hundred."

"So, where are you giving it to her?" Tal asked, handing him the other black wooden box with the wedding bands inside. He slipped both into his pockets and grinned.

"Tonight."

Tal clasped her hands together again, exclaiming "Oh my, what fun! Remember, I need details on your next visit – which better be soon!"

"Of course, Tal," Spike smiled slightly and shook his head; she would never change. "Thanks, Tal!" he called as he turned around and left the shop.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, RL has been not of the good lately. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! And a big thanks to Molly, my absolutely fabulous beta.

Buffy idly kicked at the garbage littering the alley way. Spike had been gone for nearly fifteen minutes and the gang was probably wondering where the two of them were. Still, she could not wait to get to her mother's house.

Sighing, she turned back to the door her fiancé had disappeared through and leaned heavily upon the wood. Not a minute later, Buffy felt the sturdy wood suddenly gone, the support of the door vanishing as she started to fall backwards. The sensation only lasted for a second before her body fell against the hard, cold body of her fiancé. His arms immediately flung out to catch her around the waist.

"Oh!" Buffy's exclamation of surprise echoed the feelings of both Slayer and vampire. Quickly, Spike's face again assumed a grin, which Buffy imitated.

"Hey there." She smiled up at her fiancé.

"Hey yourself. Didn't I tell you to be a good lil Slayer?" the blond teased.

"I was good," Buffy protested, playful pout stealing her lips.

"You usually stumble all over the place?" the vampire continued teasing as he steadied the blonde on her feet again. "I sure hope you don't go wanderin' into other nasties arms."

"Only yours," Buffy promised, accompanying her words with a chaste kiss.

"So, what'd ya get me?" Buffy prodded, hands sneaking down his front.

"Tut, tut." Spike's hands caught her small ones before they could reach his pockets. "Who said I got anything for you?"

Her pout came out again and she broke away from him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Okay, okay. I give in." Spike let out an exaggerated sigh, appearing at the blonde's side and tugging one of her hands into his own. "I may have got you a little something," he whispered in her ear before pulling away.

Immediately she grinned again.

"When do I get it?" The vampire laughed while he guided them out of the alley and down the street.

"Be patient," he chastised, eyes twinkling with excitement and brain reeling in nervousness as he led his girl through the night.

Sighing her acceptance of defeat loudly, the Slayer entwined her fingers with the blond vampire's and swung their arms slightly as they strolled down Sunnydale's dark streets.

Perfectly content with the present company, it took a few minutes for Buffy to realize that Spike had led them along a more scenic route to her mom's house. And his body still seemed rather tense.

"Honey… are you worried about telling my mom?"

Inside Spike's head, the speech he was preparing himself to give kept rewriting and rewording itself. So involved in his thoughts, he didn't hear Buffy.

"Honey?" she questioned again, worried about his nervousness. This time he heard her, and quickly shook himself out of his mind and back to his fiancée.

"What was that, luv?"

The blonde smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you ever listen?" she teased, following him as he turned onto the curvy path that wound through Nelson Park.

"Only sometimes," he admitted with a grin.

Buffy let out an exasperated sigh, dropping her shoulders in mock defeat. "What ever am I going to do with you?" she asked him playfully.

Suddenly, a new idea sprang into the chaotic mess of broken plans that twirled through Spike's head. On instinct, he ventured further this time, not bothering to try and rehearse the words before he spoke them.

"Sit with me?" he suggested, gesturing towards the park bench resting along the path. She gave him a questioning glance, but consented, sitting beside him on the wood. He draped one arm around her shoulders, hand gently rubbing her upper arm, pulling her close and snug. She rested her head on his shoulder, turning her gaze to the twinkling stars that dusted the dark night sky as Spike's other hand found her own, intertwining their fingers and softly stroking his thumb over the back of her hand.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Spike spoke, both of them still looking towards the stars.

"Four mere years ago, my life was so simple. I did what I wanted. I went where I wished. I took care of Dru and cared for no other. But I really didn't have a purpose for living. Nothing beyond the next day."

He paused for a moment, not continuing again until Buffy gave his hand a squeeze.

"But then I came here."

Finally, he tore his eyes from the sky and looked towards the woman in his arms. She, too, had turned from the stars to gaze up at him, wondering where all this was going. She smiled softly when their eyes met, and received one of his in return.

"Even from the beginning, you threw my world upside down. Nothing would ever be the same after you came into my life. Everything I knew vanished. Now, I'm a completely different person. Well, vampire. And tonight, I realized something."

When he paused again, Buffy waited anxiously.

"You know the reason Dru left me?" he asked seriously. The blonde Slayer shook her head slowly, unsure of the connection between his words. "She said that when she looked at me, all she saw was the Slayer – you." He smiled at her again. "I came back trying to prove her wrong. That was a mistake. I should know: she's always right. But tonight, I realized that there's nothing else I'd rather be covered in than you, than Buffy. And even more than that, I realized that the world would be empty without you by my side."

Buffy was still smiling at him as the blond vamp slipped his arm from around her shoulders to take both of her small hands in his grasp. Turning more to face her, he continued.

"So, it's been a long, bumpy road getting here, but, Buffy Summers, there's nothing more on this Earth I desire than to spend as long as I'll be given learning more about the marvelous Slayer and beautiful woman you are, living and fighting by your side – even if I can't actually throw the punches – where ever it takes me, exploring life and all its possibilities, and trying to make you as happy as you make me."

Then, Spike let his body slide off the bench until he was on one knee in front of her. One hand reached to his pocket and brought out a small, black velvet box.

"I know I officially already did this." Spike grinned towards the blonde before him, who looked like she was ready to cry in happiness. "But I wanted to really do it proper. So, with the everlasting stars as my witness, I beg of you, Buffy Anne Summers, whom I am sure I have lost my unbeating heart to, despite our past, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

By the time Spike had opened the box and revealed the gorgeous ring it held, Buffy was already at tears. She let out a gasp of surprise and lifted her hand to cover her mouth and then her heart as she answered.

"Oh, Spike… there is nothing I want more."

Standing up and swooping Buffy into his arms all in one motion, Spike spun his fiancée twice in a circle before taking her face between his hands and lowering his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

For a moment, nothing else in the world mattered as their mouths danced and hands roamed, both lost to the magic of the night.

Then Spike, remembering that the ring was still in his hand, quickly broke apart and grabbed his girl's left hand. She smiled as he removed his old ring and replaced it with the new one.

"Spike, it's beautiful," Buffy crooned, admiring the strange, but magnificent piece.

"Like you," he responded, laying a light kiss to her forehead. "I figured I'd want to give you a proper ring before showing off our engagement to your mum."

"I love it," Buffy proclaimed. Then she gave him a shy smile. "But I loved the other one, too."

Spike merely grinned at her as he took the skull ring and put it on his own left hand. Then he took her left hand in his right one, caressing the ring on her finger.

As they again started the trek back to 1630 Revelo Drive, Buffy wondered, "So is this what took you so long earlier tonight?"

A twinkle sparkled in the blond vampire's blue eyes. "Was it worth it?"

"Oh, yeah."

His laughter sparked her own as they wandered through the night, hand in hand.

Back at Giles' apartment, Willow was surrounded by a number of texts, searching diligently through the material. Xander, who was supposed to be helping, had again taken up pacing across the floor. Anya idly flipped through the pages of a book, but Willow figured she wasn't really looking through the volume, seeing as it was upside down on the ex-demon's lap.

"Maybe we should go check on them," Xander suggested.

"You're gonna burn a hole in Giles' carpet," Willow observed, eyes never leaving the words on the pages before her.

"I mean, they're under a spell," Xander continued, as if Willow had never spoken. "Who knows what they could be doing!"

"They're probably having sex," Anya commented, again.

"_No_," Xander denied that possibility from existing in his brain. "Buffy would never do that."

"Yeah, cause she's totally a wait-til-after-marriage girl," Willow interjected sarcastically, before snapping her head up and her hand over her mouth in shock at her own words. "I, uh, I mean… we can't do anything about it one way or another. Let's just focus on finding a spell for Giles."

Pushing his jaw off the floor and his friend's comment into his inner file labeled 'Egypt,' Xander plopped down onto the couch beside his girlfriend and picked up a book with a resigned sigh.

"I guess you're right."

A few minutes of reading through the thick books with impossibly tiny print later, Xander asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to go and check on them?"

Willow sighed. Anya rolled her eyes.

"Or at least go on a doughnut run?"

"Did I hear someone say something about doughnuts?" the voice of Giles rang from the kitchen. "Get some jellies!"

Willow sighed again. "I guess we gotta put some substance in Giles' stomach. He's gonna have one scary hangover tomorrow as it is."


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, and here is the much-awaited mom talk! And the book world I refer to is that of The Black Jewels Trilogy, which I really recommend. Fabulous books. Anyhow, a big thanks to my beta, Molly. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Joyce Summers had spent the quiet evening at home, ready to relax after a busy day at the gallery. They had received a shipment the day before, so the paperwork and heavy moving and organizing and cataloging had piled up. It didn't help that Danielle, one of her hands, was out sick. Especially since Danielle knew the most about these particular pieces from Central America as she studied there during her college years. But they would get by. Usually Joyce would continue to shuffle through paperwork at home, but tonight had dismissed the idea tonight in favor of her favorite pasta dish, a nice glass of red wine, and the novel Nicole had lent her.

Before discovering the nightly escapades of her only daughter, Joyce had not understood the appeal of the fantasy genre. But lately, due largely to the talks she often found herself having with Nicole over lunch, the fictional worlds contained in books called to her. Now, she was hooked. This specific tale was particularly engaging, full of magic, strange creatures, romance, ancient lore, and war.

Folding her legs beneath her, Joyce settled into the corner of the couch in the living room. Half an hour passed, but her position had not moved. The empty dish and silver fork lay forgotten on the coffee table, her third glass of wine – half empty – resting beside it on a coaster. Just when she was ready to turn the page, a knock on the door yanked her from the world of Jaenelle and Daemon.

Reluctant to put down the book, Joyce walked over to the door with her pointer finger keeping her place, just in case it was a quick, two-second pause. She laughed silently to herself; usually, one did not wish for solicitors.

Okay, not solicitors.

"Buffy! Spike!" Joyce's eyes widened with surprise for a moment before moving aside to let them inside, making a mental note as she did so to not speak so loudly, or at such a high pitch. "What a surprise! Do make yourselves at home."

Joyce followed the two of them back to the living room, swiftly noting her page number and putting down the book next to her wineglass. Her daughter's visit surprised her, but she couldn't say she wasn't pleased. Ever since her eldest and only had moved to the dorms on campus, Joyce felt like she never saw her. The house was empty and lonely at times, so the company was refreshing. It had also been a while since she had spoken to Spike; she did wonder how he was doing, in addition to what had brought him again to her home. Curiously enough, her daughter and the peroxide blond seemed not only to be getting along in each other's presence, but enjoying themselves. They sat next to each other on the couch, bumping Joyce from her previous spot to the comfy chair across the coffee table, and were both grinning broadly.

"So… can I get either of you anything? A drink perhaps?" she offered.

"Thanks, Joyce, but I'm good."

"Me, too, Mom."

Unsure of where to start the conversation, and wondering if perhaps it wasn't such a good idea after all to pour that third glass of wine, Joyce sat silent for a moment. Then she noticed her daughter's peculiar actions: she was nibbling on her lower lip, playing with her fingers, and shooting glances at the vampire next to her.

"Buffy…" Joyce began in her mom voice, head tilting to the side.

"Mom," Buffy interrupted breathlessly. She lifted her eyes and Joyce was in awe at the sparkle of happiness that danced within. "I have something to tell you."

Uh oh. Was she failing college? Was she leaving? Was it the end of the world? Was she pregnant? Was sh-? Joyce shot her gaze to her eldest's left hand.

"Actually," Spike corrected, weaving his left hand with his fiancée's right one once again, "_We_ have something to tell you."

Joyce gasped in shock.

"You're getting married?!" she squeaked. Buffy nodded, a smile taking over her face. Joyce froze in shock, able to nothing but stare dumbly at her only daughter. Slowly, she shifted her gaze between the two smiling blonds. Was this really happening? When had this happened? Where was she? Then again, it wasn't like Buffy hadn't kept things from her before. And they both looked so happy…

"Isn't it wonderful?" Buffy gushed, the bright smile shining on her face the only thing Joyce could see as she reached for her wineglass and downed the remaining liquid. Then, with the super-human speed only mothers had, Joyce was on the other side of the table, hugging her daughter.

"Yeah," she managed with a forced smile. Inside, she was frowning. Another vampire? "Sweetheart, when did this happen?"

"Tonight," Buffy replied, still smiling widely.

"But when did you and… Spike even get together?" Joyce pried, digging for information, plastic smile still in place on her face. "Last I heard, he was out of town and you two didn't exactly like each other."

Spike smirked. "Well, I came back to Ol' Sunnyhell – I mean, Sunnydale, sorry, Joyce – around September, and ya know, things happened. We just _connected_," he grinned at Buffy and she giggled.

Oh, she would need more wine. Tilting her empty glass and head, she asked, "Spike, could you…? Bottle's in the kitchen."

"Sure thing, Joyce," he immediately responded, ever the gentleman.

"Have you told the others?" Joyce asked, "I can't imagine Rupert being excited about Spike being a vampire, I mean, even if he is a wonderful person. You know how he is with these things. All work, no room for life."

Spike came back in with a nearly empty bottle of wine in his hand. Joyce smiled broadly as he refilled her glass. At once, she took another sip, nearly sighing in contentment.

Over on the couch, Buffy welcomed Spike's kiss on the cheek by searching out his hand again before answering, "Yeah, actually, we have. But he's blind right now – some sort of spell gone wrong – so he hasn't seen my ring yet."

"Oh, may I see it?" Joyce asked, forgetting that she didn't like this quick engagement at the idea of an actual ring. She didn't think a vampire would actually do something so… traditional.

Buffy extended her left arm and let her mother examine the piece.

"Oh my, Spike, this is amazing! Where ever did you find this? I've never seen anything like it before…" Joyce marveled at the fantastic colors of the jewel and adored the faint glow that seemed to emanate from the silvery-ring. Her wine-filled head goggled, the art gallery owner immediately appreciating the workmanship.

Buffy giggled again, looking at Spike, who was grinning.

"Got a friend, nice chit, see…"

"Oh… oh! OH!!!"

Xander jumped to his feet.

"Where's that evil caterpillar?!" he yelped, blinking his eyes awake.

"Wha's 'appenin'?" he mumbled.

"You interrupted Willow's 'oh, oh's with your crazy sleep talk," provided Anya, idly flipping over another page.

"Can we move to Willow's news?" Giles pleaded, rubbing his useless eyes once again. The redhead had managed to steal his scotch away, so he had nothing to do but listen to the children flip through the endless pages he coveted to see. He had already had three doughnuts and had also contently drifted off like the boy when what was perhaps the end to the search was announced.

Everyone turned to Willow.

"Oh, well, see, or, I guess you can't, Giles, I'm so sorry. Have I said ho-" Willow started babbling.

"Yes, yes," the hopefully temporary blind man interrupted impatiently, waving his hand in the air. "I know."

"I found this potion that just might work," she exclaimed, eyes lighting up. "It's not exactly for blind people, but it's about people seeing things, so I'm thinking it'll do."

"Thank goodness," Giles sighed in relief, looking forward to being able to see again. Without his sight, the ex-Watcher felt completely useless. He couldn't help research, couldn't help out, couldn't even get around his own house properly. "When can we start?"

"Well," Willow ran her finger down the list of ingredients. "Most of these items are fairly standard. Between what you have here and what I have back at my dorm, we should have everything we need. But I think we should wait for Buffy… and Spike to come here before we make the trip back. Wouldn't want to miss them in crossing."

"Sorry, G-man," Xander said, not sound like it, "Guess you'll have to wait to start researching again."

"What _else_ do we have to research?" Anya whined, dropping her shoulders before letting her head fall into her cupped hands, elbows resting on the long forgotten books.

"Hello?" Xander gestured wildly. "Remember Spike and Buffy earlier? Makin' with the crazies?"

"Oh dear. So I wasn't hallucinating?"

"What if that's not fixable?" Anya suggested, not wanting to do any more research, especially if it was unneeded.

Everyone else stared at her.

"No," Xander denied the possibility. "No. Will can do, uh, a spell… of some sorts…"

"What is it again that you had them do?" Giles directed towards Willow.

"Um, I just said Buffy should go marry Spike," Willow muttered, a light red tinge coating her cheeks.

"What about a delusting spell?" Xander suggested.

Anya shook her head. "People don't necessarily get married just because they're attracted to each other," she pointed out. "It won't stop the wedding plans."

"But it might help my sanity," Giles murmured, unpleasant memories of earlier that night reappearing in his head.

"What about a de-loving spell?" Xander suggested again.

"Same thing," Anya shook her head again, tired of dealing with this spell deal and wanting to go home already. "People can get married even if they don't love each other."

For a moment, Xander was stumped. Then another thought weaseled into his brain. His eyes widened and his mind whirled at a blinding speed with its connotations.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa – but if people don't need love and lust to get married, why are Buffy and Spike acting that way?!"

Willow froze. She hadn't thought of that. "I, uh… My spell shouldn't have done that…" she mumbled.

"Well, obviously, your spell just played on emotions they already felt," Anya pointed out matter-of-factly.

"But," Xander protested. "That would mean that Buffy… and Spike… No, that can't be it!"

"It does make sense, if it wasn't, well, them," Giles admitted.

"But, Giles!" Willow bit her lip. "Buffy would never… and Spike's like, her mortal enemy! They wouldn't even want each other, much less…"

She left her sentence hanging, but everyone in the room squirmed, the words not spoken echoing in their heads.

Except Anya. She merely shrugged. "Why not? Maybe they do love each other."

"Ahn! That's ridiculous!" Xander denied his seldom-working brain that claimed it was logical voice.

"Dear Lord." Giles rubbed furiously at his useless glasses. "Another vampire? Figures my Slayer would have to be different that all her sisters…"

"Don't say that, Giles!" Xander half-commanded, half-pleaded, "You make it sound like she really does love Spike!"

Silence reverberated through the room.

"Will! Help me here!" Xander begged, turning to his best friend, who refused to meet his desperate gaze.

"I don't know, Xan. The spell… what I said…" Willow struggled to find words as she admitted to what she didn't want to say, "It shouldn't have created love. So if they do… it's not me. Or the spell."

"Maybe they don't love each other! Did you ever hear them say that?!" Xander spun back towards the blind Watcher.

"It is a possibility," Giles started slowly. He didn't recall the two blonds ever proclaiming actual love for each other during the time they displayed whatever affection it is they shared, so he grasped the hope that they did not.

Lust?

That could be explained by a young girl's hormones, Angel's departure, and her current lack of a steady boyfriend.

Love?

That one would be impossible to explain.


End file.
